


Mine

by wellwthmonica



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Based on the book more than anything, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But like really minor tbh, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Is that not the kink, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Possession Kink, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: "I like when you call me yours." Bram's blushing and he glances at Simon to find that so is he. Bram continues, "Like my love, my dear, and so on."OrrrrrrBram has a possession kink, basically, and Simon finds it hella cute and indulges him while they're cuddling because he's a good boyfriend.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on being the Dream Daddy plug, but this fic couldn't be helped. Also, Bram feels super OOC, I hope he's not.
> 
> No beta, more typos

Bram has a new thing that he's noticed about himself and he isn't quite sure how he feels about it yet. Life has been so perfect with Simon, they're in that little awkward space between just graduated and on their way to college which gives way to a lot more time for cuddling and laying or being laid on. But here's the problem or not problem: he has a slight possession kink. It's not in the way anyone would think either, you know, like collars and never ending hickies and all sort of other markings. It's more like Bram just loves more than he probably should when Simon calls him his.

His love, his darling, his baby, Bram could hear it all day. Especially when they're cuddling and it's his turn to lay on Simon and the other is calling him of sorts of 'my's while running his hands through his hair or rubbing his back.

"Should I tell him?" Bram looks at Garrett, who's trying to stuff an entire slice of pizza into his mouth to impress basically no one because it's the two of them in his living room. His own mom is at work and Simon would be over, but his mom is milking "dinners with the whole family before Si leaves" as much as she can. Bram frowns, "You're gonna choke."

"I'm not gonna ch-," And he does, just for trying to speak with half a whole pizza slice in his mouth. Bram helps, but only because he doesn't need Garrett's spirit in his house for all eternity. Also because Garrett is his best friend, but that's an unspoken thing. "But, I feel like you should absolutely tell Simon that you get a boner every time he says the word 'my'."

"It's so much more than that," Bram sighs into the carpet, "and I've never gotten a bo...never mind." He has and it wasn't as awkward as it could have been because he and his boyfriend were talking on the phone. If they were with each other, Bram would've have died a lot earlier than planned. Okay, _yes_ , Bram told Simon when they were emailing that he thought about his dick often but he hasn't actually seen it yet.

"Duuude." And Garrett laughs himself into tears.

It's been a week of thinking and Bram finally decides on telling him while they're cuddling.

"Siii," Bram mumbles, sleepy and perfectly sated in his boyfriend's arms. Both of them were home alone and Bram offered to come to his house this time.

"Yes, my love?" Simon hums into his hair and Bram holds back a groan.

"I...hmm." Bram stops trying to get his words together properly. He feels Simon's pretty gray eyes trained and him and it's no going back now. "I like when you say that."

"Say what?" Simon's curious now and trying to shift around, but Bram doesn't move. Thank sports for him being just being a little heavier than his boyfriend.

"I like when you call me yours." Bram's blushing and he glances at Simon to find that so is he. Bram continues, "Like my love, my dear, and so on."

"Wow, that's adorable." Simon breathes after a moment long enough to worry his boyfriend. "Come here, oh my God." Simon's pulling at him and he moves willingly, but curiously until he's leaning over him and not laying on him. Simon flips them over so that the roles are reversed and starts an assault of kisses all over Bram's face, who giggles. All the while he's calling him things from "my love" to "my beautiful darling with the most adorable kink", which causes the boy under him to blush even more.

"My beauty," Simon hums and leans down to kiss Bram's neck softly, who shivers lightly. He does it again, "the love of my life."

Bram's words usually serve him well, but today he can only gather himself to whine pathetically as Simon nibbles at his neck gently. He leaves a light mark before trailing down to his collarbone and smiling at the other boy, "Answer me something, my sweetheart."

"Anything," Bram babbles quicker than he think, "I'll do anything for you, Si-," He's quieted with a soft kiss to the lips.

"Calm down, my love," he giggles and it's adorable and Bram has never been so in love, "you're all mine, right? But am I all yours?"

"Yes!" It comes out as a mix between a gasp and a yelp and it sounded a lot louder than he expected. Simon's only running his hands over his stomach and it's driving him crazy. Simon sits on his waist and beams down at his boyfriend, who's not done just yet, "you're all mine and I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love you too," Simon smiles and brings Bram's hand up to his lips so he can kiss his knuckles softly and affectionately, "and I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna think about you every single day. Only you, my beautiful boyfriend."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Bram sighs happily and Simon takes the time to actually push Bram's shirt up while the other watches through his lashes. He just started trailing kisses down his chest and tracing perfect soccer abs with his fingers when something evil happens and his family comes back home. First they both hear Bieber happily barking and then they hear Simon's dad laughing at something, which causes Simon to roll off of him and onto the bed again. They share one slow, deep kiss with tongue running over the other's lip slowly before his dad is peeking into the room. Bram takes the split second he has while the door opens to move his legs around so that he effectively hides his arousal while Simon curls up like a cat and reaches over to hold his hand so that the scene looks even more innocent. His dad smiles, "Hi, boys."

"Hi, dad."

"Hi, Mr. Spier."

"Be down soon and Bram, I suggest you hide the hickey on your neck before you go home." Mr. Spier chuckles and Bram blushes, slapping his free hand to his neck while Simon cackles into the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and Bram is either a super bottom or a service top, thank you for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
